


Petals to My Heart

by Ciel_SebaCiel



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Possible smut, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_SebaCiel/pseuds/Ciel_SebaCiel
Summary: Keith and Lance had always been the best of friends. Nobody could've prepared him for the pain in his chest or what that pain meant.





	1. Chapter 1

“Suck it Kogane” Lance said with a smug expression as he held his test score in my face, posing behind it. The paper read 84.7% and I couldn’t help but chuckle. “What’s so funny? Or are you just laughing because you don’t know how else to accept your defeat?”

I flipped the sheet of paper on my desk to reveal my score, a 96.8% “sorry Lance but you lose yet again.” My chuckle turns into a full blown laugh when his smug expression turns to one of confusion, then deep hurt.

“How could this be?! I lost?! Is this possible?!” He exclaimed dramatically and threw himself over my desk as though he had been gravely wounded “the light! I see it! Looking ever closer! This is it! This is how I die!” He shouted melodramatically before going limp as though he truly had perished.

Lance had always been like that, ever since they were children. He would try his best to best Keith and when he didn’t beat him he would put on a dramatic show then force Keith to play with him or buy him food later. Keith didn’t mind since being with Lance was always pretty fun for him, of course he would never admit it out loud but he was quite fond of the flamboyant Cuban.

By the time I was no longer doubled over in laughter Lance was done with his little performance and was getting applause from some of the people nearby and eye rolls from the girls in the class. “You’re recovered already look at that, zombie lance rises back from the dead!” I tease him, earning a pout from him that causes my heart to race.

“Just for that you can pay for karaoke tonight” he said with a wink before pulling me up to my feet “now let’s go eat before we get kicked out of the classroom.”

“Alright alright, no need to drag me I’ll follow you with my two, perfectly functional legs.” I spoke with a slight groan as I trudged along behind him.

Lunch passed as usual, Lance flirted with every female that passed while I watched, the girls had no interest in him but seemed to like me plenty. There was one slight difference with today’s lunch however, every time Lance spoke to a girl or noticed one a strange pain in my chest occurred. It felt as though my heart was being squeezed tightly. By the time lunch had ended the pain in my chest had gotten pretty severe.

“You look really pale… are you okay buddy?” Lance asked worriedly as I went to stand up, I placed a hand over my chest and panted slightly.

“I’m fine… I just need a moment” I grunted in reply.

“You don’t look so fine… let’s get you to the nurses office. You can rest and I’ll give you the notes from the whatever you miss, okay?” He smiled in that charming way of his and I found myself nodding involuntarily, captivated by the beauty of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance helped me get to the nurses office since I doubted I would be able to make it on my own with the amount of pain I was experiencing. When we got there he simply smiled again and promised he would come back after school if I didn’t come back to class. I couldn’t help but compare him to an angel in that moment but it was short lived. Shortly after arriving in the nurses office I broke out into a coughing fit, my lungs felt like they were on fire as I gasped for air. It felt like I was coughing for hours by the time the fit ended, it had really only been a few minutes. Pulling my hands away from my mouth I noticed that some small red orbs of liquid had beaded on them. Blood. I had coughed up blood. My eyes widened at the sudden realization, I was coughing up blood, that was typically a pretty serious side effect. Panic threatened to overtake me as I mentally tried to figure out what illness I could possibly have that would make me cough up blood like that. Nothing. I couldn’t think of anything with the few symptoms I was having, chest pain and coughing up blood. I decided I would research it when I got home but more importantly, the pain in my chest had subsided. After awhile it became obvious that the symptoms had vanished completely and without explanation, sighing I got a note from the nurse and went back to class in a slight daze of puzzlement.

Upon returning to class Lance immediately looked to the door as it opened, smiling his large charming smile in greeting causing my heart to flutter about in my chest wildly. I took my seat behind him after handing the teacher my pass to explain why I was so late. Within minutes of sitting down in class, Lance discreetly pushed a piece of paper onto my desk. On the torn off page was a note sprawled out in his slightly sloppy writing.

“You feeling better? What had you so pale?” Read the note.

My heart did a flip at the fact that he was showing concern for me as I quickly wrote out my reply “I’m fine now, still don’t know what was wrong though it was probably nothing. Don’t worry too much” I then pushed the note onto his chair between his back and the plastic.

He read the note then began writing out something else, passing the sheet back shortly after. “Keep my updated if you find out what caused it!:)”

I nearly laughed at the smiley face he added at the end but suppressed it at the last second “will do!”

\--------

“Ding. Ding. Ding.” The final bell chimed, announcing that school was released for the day. I grabbed my bag and walked to my locker, waiting for Lance to pass by so I could catch up with him. When he finally got to my locker a few minutes later I fell into stride with him as we walked home together.

“We got an assignment in English, it’s a group project and we got paired with Pidge and Hunk, we’ll all be meeting at my house at 7 so make sure you’re there early. My room is a mess and you know I can’t clean it on my own.” Lance frowned slightly “It’s a shame that we couldn’t get any hot chicks in our group. Well, I mean… we got Pidge but I don’t even consider her a girl. She’s been around almost as long as you have y’know?”

“I’ll be at your house around 5:30 to help you clean up. Pidge is a girl, you should think of her as one but maybe don’t flirt with her. She’d be annoyed with you if you did. And lastly you’d better work this time. Just because Hunk is in our group does not mean that we can leave all the work to him even if it will get us a perfect score without doing anything it’s not right.”

“Alright alright, no lectures. I’ll have my mom prepare some snacks for the group then, I owe you!” He called out then turned into his house.

I walked into my house right next door and sighed. The pain in my chest had returned as Lance talked about not having any “hot chicks” in our group. I vaguely wondered if there was a pattern starting but soon dismissed the idea as there wasn’t enough evidence. I quickly walked into my room after calling out a quick greeting to my “brother” Shiro. When I got to my room I threw my backpack onto the bed and powered up the computer, setting an alarm for 5:20. I then began to try and figure out what could possibly be causing this severe pain in my chest along with the coughing up blood.

By the time the alarm went off I was more confused then before, with so few symptoms there was no way for me to narrow down out of the hundreds of results I got. I pinched the bridge of my nose then took a deep breath, grabbing my books I walked next door to Lance’s house.

Despite constantly being told to just walk right in I knocked. When Lance’s mother opened the door I smiled “heya mom” I said as she let me in.

“Lance is in his room waiting for you” she informed me.

“Thanks” I replied before heading back to his bedroom.

Opening the door to his room I was expecting a mess but what I got was far worst. We had tidied everything up just last week and already every surface was hidden, it was a wonder how he even found the bed, let alone slept in it. My heart clenched at that thought and I shook my head, trying to get the image of a sleeping Lance out of my head. Did he sleep in his boxers only? Pants? Shirt and pants? Commando? My face went hot and I took a deep breath and steered my thoughts away from the images piling up in my mind.

“Good grief Lance! How did you get your room this bad this fast?!” I asked as I tiptoed around the mess, trying to figure out how to not step on anything.

“Ah… the cousins visited yesterday and we got carried away” he said sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck in a most endearing way.

I sigh and gently scold him as I begin to sort the clutter by color and usage. It takes about an hour to have everything neat and organized and of course Lance isn’t much help, though he does apologize quite often for getting distracted. When we got down to the last bag of toys to move we both reached for it, he grabbed my hand as we did so causing my face to heat up and my heart to pound so hard and loud I was afraid he would hear it.

“U-uhm s-sorry. You can take” I quickly stutter out and pull back, trying to appear nonchalant about it when every fiber of my being was screaming.

“Thanks again for helping” he said while suppressing a laugh at my reaction, I was so obvious but he was so dense that it ended up okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this often but I make no promises that it'll be weekly, it might take longer than that


End file.
